City 70
City 70, known before the war as 'Seoul' (서울) is the Universal Union's current primary city and base of operations in the Korean Peninsula. Located not too far south from City 68 (Pyongyang), it was chosen as Dr. Garcia's new base of administration when he evacuated 68 at the start of the City 68 Uprising (2017-19). Prior to the Seven Hour War, Seoul was once the capital and largest city of the Republic of Korea (South Korea). It was amongst one of the first cities to fall in the Korean peninsula, and is currently known to be the base of the majority of the Universal Union 's synths in Far East Asia, due to its relative centrality in distance to all major Asian cities. History Portal Storms (2004 - 2010) Seven Hour War (2010) Present Day (2011 - onwards) Combine Civil Authority The City 70 CCA is a well-trained paramilitary force, and is comparatively much more rigorous in its selection process than many other Asian cities, but is, however, dwarfed by the brutal selection and recruitment process of City 9 (Beijing). The reason for the city's increased training and authority granted to the CCA can be traced back to the City 68 Uprising , which prompted a cautious response by City 70's Union representatives, as they feared the Uprising would spread south. As such, the CCA in this city is relatively well equipped and trained. Divisions and Squads Sociostability *'BALANCE' *'HARMONY' Practical *'HERON' (Science and Engineering) *'PEGASUS '(Science and Medicine) Elite *'TEMPEST '(Reconnaissance) *'MAELSTROM '(Elite Sociostability and Rapid Response) Local Resistance Movements Prior to the City 68 Uprising , the resistance cells of City 70 were relatively small, yet controlled a lot of territory towards the south of the City. With great skill, co-ordination, and applied guerrilla tactics, the City 70 Resistance was a massive thorn to the Combine's side. However, after the City 68 Uprising began, the increased awareness and readiness of the local Overwatch and Civil Protection units led to strategic difficulties in maintaining effective control over the majority of the South Korean peninsula. As such, this led to the catastrophic military defeat (Operation: Typhon's Fury ) of the Resistance in October 2017, in which they were forced to evacuate the Korean mainland entirely, save for several small outposts on the Korean coastline. Due to this outcome, the Korean Resistance was forced to unite, forming what is now known as the Choson Liberation Movement. Due to their lack of land-based headquarters, the CLM and independent cells of the Korean Resistance are forced to adhere strictly to a maritime doctrine -- forming flotilas of salvaged ships and naval vessels, in which they constantly remain on the move, and on the run from the Universal Union's watchful eye. The Choson Liberation Movement The Choson Liberation Movement (조선의 해방 운동) is the primary, capital, and lead Resistance Cell of the Korean Resistance. It is a coalition of multiple smaller cells, and controls multiple abandoned oil platforms, naval bases, and islands dotted across the East China sea, and the waters between Korea and Japan. They are the primary reason many East Asian resistance movements are able to receive smuggled supplies, or trade. It is rumoured that some refugees from City 18 had migrated to City 8 with assistance from the CLM's flotila. See also *Republic of Korea *City 68 *The Tapestry